CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA
by gabiibyb
Summary: booth le hace un cumpleaños sorpresa a bones, toman una copa y luego pasa lo que pasa... ULTIMO CAPITULO COLGADO! :D espero que os guste i comentadd mucho;
1. Chapter 1

CUMPLEAÑOS SORPRESA

Todo empezó un ocho de diciembre del año 2010. Pronto sería mi cumpleaños y les he dicho a mis amigos que no quiero que me hagan ninguna fiesta, pero creo que no los he convencido.

Como cada día, iba a trabajar pero antes de poder salir de mi piso sonó el teléfono.

-Brennan.- contesté

-_Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseo mi querida Tempe, cumpleaños feliz!! FELICIDADES HERMANITAA!_

-Russ, gracias- dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

_-De nada Tempe, te deseo lo mejor para este día tan especial, que seas feliz y que te lo pases muy bien con los tuyos, sobre todo con tu "compañero"._

-Russ, no digas "compañero" con ese tono de voz.- le reproché.

_-Pero es verdad! No se cuando abrirás los ojos!_

-No hay nada que abrir, entiendes? Muchas gracias por llamarme, pero te tengo que dejar, que hago tarde al trabajo.

_-De acuerdo Tempe, hablaremos otro día, adiós te quiero._

-Yo más, adiós.- colgué.

"Este será un día muy largo…" pensé antes de salir.

Aparqué mi coche al parking del Jefersonian y me encaminé para entrar al instituto medico-legal. Saludé a los guardias y a unos cuantos trabajadores del Jefersonian y me dirigí hacia mi despacho.

Al entrar no noté nada roro, solo una carta de color azul destacaba sobre mi escritorio. Me acerqué hacia ella y con cuidado la cogí entre mis manos y la abrí:

_Querida Bones,_

_Me he enterado por otra personas que hoy es tu cumpleaños, eso no se hace, soy tu mejor amigo y no me dices cuando es tu aniversario?? Mmm… que mala amiga que tengo! Solo quiero decirte felicidades y que esta noche ponte bien guapa que iremos a celebrarlo. Y no me repliques! Que te conozco! Te pienso llevar conmigo quieras o no. No te librarás de mi muahahaha!_

_MUCHAS FELICIDADES!_

_ Booth_

_PD: paso por ti a las 21:00, sí, será una cena, no te digo más. Hasta esta noche!_

Suspiré en desesperación y me senté en mi silla. Justamente por esto no quería decírselo a Booth, sabía que lo celebraría. Y quien diablos se lo ha dicho?¡ Que pregunta más estúpida, estaba claro que fue Angela… Juro que cuando la vea la mato!

Me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a ir al limbo y despejar mi mente. No quería volver a recordar que día era hoy.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo allí y me dispuse a volver a mi despacho. Miré el reloj, DIOS MIO! YA ERAN LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE! Y he quedado con Booth a las nueve. Y Dios! Que hambre que tengo! Mejor que me vaya a cambiar.

Que raro, en todo el día que he estado en el Jefersonian nadie me ha felicitado, y eso que Angela lo sabe bien. La verdad es que así es mucho mejor, no me gustan las fiestas.

Ya estaba lista y aún me faltaban unos minutos para que Booth llegara así que encendí el ordenador y me fijé que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Era de mi padre:

_Querida Tempe,_

_Lo siento por no llamarte hoy hija, pero he tenido un día muy largo y este es el único hueco que he tenido para felicitarte. Además no sé donde he metido mi móvil, esto de la edad, empieza a afectarme! No tengo mucho tiempo pero solo quiero decirte que, muchas felicidades, que seas muy feliz con los fantásticos amigos que tienes, y en específico a uno, ya sabes quién, espero verte pronto, muchos besos, te quiere_

_Papá._

Me sentí u poco desilusionada al no oír su voz, pero ya estoy acostumbrada, no es nada nuevo. Me dispuse a apagar el PC cuando oí que alguien picaba a la puerta. "Debe ser Booth" , me dije a mí misma.

-Pasa, está abierto!- grité.

-Donde está mu cumpleañera?? Que venga que le quiero dar un achuchón bien fuerte!! – dijo mientras entraba en mi habitación.

-Ah! Aquí estás!- dijo con los brazos abiertos y esa sonrisa suya.

Dejé en ordenador a un lado y me levanté para responder al abrazo. Des de que Booth se ha despertado del coma está mucho más cariñoso conmigo y, la verdad, no me quejo.

-¿Cómo le ha ido el día, señorita?- me preguntó separándose de mí y cogiéndome la mano para dirigirnos al coche.

-Pues… normal.- contesté con indiferencia.

-Cómo que normal? Bones, hoy es tu cumpleaños! Te tienes que divertir! – dijo mientras entrábamos al coche.

En ese momento iba a decir algo pero me cortó.

-Da igual, da igual, vamos que tenemos prisa.

-Prisa para que?

-He reservado mesa en el mejor restaurante de WDC!! – dijo todo emocionado.

Me lo quedé mirando asombrada por esas palabras, definitivamente se había encariñado más conmigo después de su operación.

Llegamos al restaurante y Booth bajó rápido para abrirme la puerta. Un auténtico caballero. Le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento, puso su mano en mi cintura, como lo hace habitualmente, y entramos en el restaurante.

Volaban pequeñas redonditas de confeti de colores por el aire. Un cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños Brennan" destacaba en el medio del restaurante, una tarta de nata con toques de frutas salvajes y alrededor de ella estaban todos mis amigos gritando "SORPRESA!!!!!!!!" Sin querer , de la emoción y el susto, agarré el brazo de Booth con mi mano. Él, al ver mi reacción, empezó a reír y me dijo al oído:

-Esto no te lo esperabas eh?

Al quedarme muda de la sorpresa no pude más que negar con la cabeza en modo de respuesta.

-Lo sabía, anda ve y saluda a tus ansiosos amigos.

Lo de ansiosos lo dice por la forma que Angela esperaba para abrazarme.

-¡Oh dios cariño! Estaba ansiando este momento! En todo el día que no podía parar de mirar el reloj! Muchísimas felicidades! – me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me deja sin respiración.

Recibí todas las felicitaciones y nos sentamos en la mesa para empezar a cenar. Noté como Booth dijo a Hodgins que le dejase sentar a mi lado. No sé porqué en ese momento me sentí más feliz aún.

Pasamos la cena entre risas, chistes y más risas hasta que tocó la hora del pastel. Me pusieron el pastel delante con las velitas encendidas. Antes de soplarlas Booth me recordó que tenía que pedir un deseo, aunque no crea en ese tipo de cosas, por probar no pierdo nada así que pedí el deseo y soplé las velas.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y yo sin saber que hacer solo sonreí como una tonta.

Y en ese momento Booth se acercó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído "Feliz cumpleaños Bones".

Aunque mi deseo fue que me besara en otro sitio y con más pasión me gustó igualmente. Y de ahora en adelante pido siempre el mismo deseo, algún día y ame tocará en los labios pero por ahora ya soy feliz.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, como en los coments querías continuación pues aqui la teneis:) gracias por comentar , espero que os guste;D_

* * *

Por la mañana me desperté con una resaca increíble, todo me daba vueltas pero hice el intento de despertarme y salir de la cama. Me dirigí tambaleándome hacia el baño, abrí la puerta y me apoye a la pica. Tenía una pinta terrible, todo el pelo alborotado y con ojeras. "No tuve que beber tanto anoche… el dolor de cabeza me está matando". Me lavé la cara con agua bien fría y me hice un moño para que el pelo no me molestara.

Salí del baño y fui a la cocina medio ciega por la luz que pasaba por la ventana. Me cegaba totalmente. Me di unos cuantos golpes con la mesa del comedor hasta llegar a mi destino. Enchufé el aparato de café y me senté en la silla para esperar. De repente noté como alguien se estaba riendo de mi espectacular llegada a la cocina, su voz era grave y dulce a la vez, lo que me asustó porqué no recordaba que haya invitado a nadie a casa.

Me giré lo más rápido que mi resaca me permitió y me quedé asombrada con la vista que tenía. En una silla, y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, no con mejor cara que yo, pero con una sonrisa, estaba Booth medio dormido en mi casa.

-Booth…?- dije con una voz ronca.

-Si… yo tampoco sé que hago aquí.- dijo levantando la cabeza para apoyarse con los codos. – Lo único que se, es que me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Si… a mi también…. – dije levantándome y sentándome frente suyo. – No sería mala idea en tomarnos una aspirina no crees?

-Mhhmm – sólo atinó a decir ese monosílabo. – Y intenta no matarte esta vez – dijo recordando los golpes que me di contra la mesa.

Rodé los ojos mientras él reía y me levanté para ir a buscar dos aspirinas. Mientras abría el cajón de los medicamentos me di cuenta que llevaba puesto la camisa de mi hermano que usaba como pijama y Booth solo llevaba los pantalones del mismo pijama.

"Esto es muy raro…" pensé mientras llenaba dos vasos de agua y recogía mi café que ya estaba listo.

-Seguro que no te acuerdas de nada? – le pregunté otra vez para asegurarme.

-Y tú? – me respondió con una pregunta sin saber que Booth se acordaba de todo y solo hacía comedia.

En ese momento me vino un flash back a la mente:

Después de comer el pastel pedimos unas bebidas y luego de tomar unas cuantas copas, salimos a la pista a bailar. Me acuerdo que intercambiábamos las parejas de baile y que en varias ocasiones me tocó con Booth. Me acuerdo de cada detalle, de todas las miradas que nos enviábamos, de todos los bailes que me tocó bailar con él, de todas las sonrisas que me mandaba y sobre todo, de todos esos roces que parecían accidentales. Aunque no entiendo mucho de las indirectas, eso lo notaba, y lo notaba porqué yo también se las daba. Al acabar la fiesta estábamos demasiado ebrios para conducir así que llamamos a un taxi para que nos llevara a mi casa. Booth se opuso, noté como no quería estar con migo a solas aunque fueran solo unos minutos.

Lo noté y en ese momento me arrepentí de que Booth estuviera incómodo con mi presencia y decidí hacer lo que mi corazón pedía y que mi mente no quería aceptar. Recordé esas palabras que me dijo Booth al salir del despacho de Sweets, mi hombre… era al hombre que estaba esperando toda mi vida, y él lo sabía. Decidí decirlo todo, y se me tenía que arrepentir, lo haría después, pero esa noche se lo tenía que decir y lo hice:

"-Booth… - me giré para tenerlo de cara. – te tengo que confesar una cosa. Sabes que soy muy mala en estas cosas y con la borrachera que llevo no ayuda mucho pero he decidió expresar mis sentimientos.

-Bones, no es necesari…

-Shht, calla, estoy hablando yo, quiero hacerlo. Cuando… cuando me dijiste todo eso al salir de la oficina de Sweets sentí miedo y alegría a la vez pero el miedo me venció y no me atreví a decirte que te quería, en estas cosas soy muy miedica, ya sabes, toda mi familia me abandonó y por una cosa que quiero en el mundo no quiero perderlo… tú me has enseñado todo Booth, en realidad te debo muchas cosas y por eso te quiero demostrar que eso no lo hago por obligación, nadie me ha dicho en hacerlo, lo he decidido yo sola. Quiero estar contigo, quiero saber que se siente al poder tocarte y besarte todos los días.- dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – quiero dar envidia a todo el mundo que pase por mi lado y que vea que tengo una persona a la que amar y que ella me ame a mi también. Llevamos cinco años como compañeros y en este tiempo me he dado cuenta en qué puedo confiar en ti y tú siempre serás el primero de la lista en todo. No quiero perderte Booth pero tampoco quiero que solo seamos amigos.-"ese fue mi discurso y con él pude saber que Booth siempre estaría a mi lado y si hace falta me dejaría mi propio tiempo para pensar porqué sé que él es así y siempre será así y nunca quiero que cambie.

Al acabar mi "declaración", con ojos humedecidos, Booth me besó y yo me dejé llevar. Otro beso más en nuestra historia, tierno, apasionado y sobretodo lleno de amor.

Los otros detalles de la noche son cosas privadas que os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación…

FIN FLASHBACK

Con una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla me levanté, y cuando iba a decir algo, Booth me interrumpió.

-Oye Bones, si necesitas tiempo para pensar lo entenderé. – dijo levantándose y intentándose ir.

-NO! Booth, no es eso, es solo que… - no pude mas, sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y salté a sus brazos besándolo.

-Mm.. vale…haha…eso…no…me…lo esperaba. – dijo entre besos.

-Lo sé. –le sonreí como nunca antes y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.- aaah.. no me acordaba que me doliera tanto la cabeza, una aspirina? – nos reímos y nos la tomamos con ansia para que se acabara ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Sabes, me encanta estar así. – dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Así cómo? – no entendí a lo que se refería.

-Así, tú y yo, en esta mesa, en tu casa, uno enfrente de otro, amados.

-A mi también me encanta. – dije cogiéndole de la mano. – y bueno… aunque me acuerde lo que pasó anoche… te importaría hacerme memoria para acordarme de ciertas cosas? – dije en tono pícaro

-Qué tipo de cosas? – me siguió el juego, le envié una mirada fugaz hacia sus pantalones. El pilló la indirecta y rápidamente se levantó mientras yo le miraba embobada, se acercó lentamente a mi, separó la silla(conmigo encima) de la mesa y me besó en un modo seductor y muy muy sexy. Casi se tumba encima mío pero yo me levanté para poder besarlo mejor y en ese momento hizo un gesto tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, sólo me di cuenta que después del segundo de estar de pie, estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina al lado de la cafetera. Por el subidon del momento Booth apartó la cafetera con el brazo y la tiró al suelo. Me sacó la camisa como si de fuego se tratara. Le quité ansiosa los pantalones y enredé mis piernas a su cintura y recordamos la noche anterior. Una noche preciosa.

Y acabamos el acto entre jadeos y un simple susurro: _te quiero…  
_

_

* * *

_

_si quereiis continuación solo me lo teneis que decir y yo sigo :) _

_muchas gracias por leerlo _

_bsooos/LL_


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté sobresaltada por el golpe que oí que venía de la cocina, me giré para avisar a Booth pero él no estaba a mi lado, el pánico me entró de repente en el cuerpo y me levanté con temblor en las piernas.

Ahora que tenía todo lo deseado, un hombre que me amara y unos amigos magníficos todo se iba al traste.

No perdí el tiempo y rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina. Cuando vi lo que verdaderamente pasaba el alma se me partió en pedacitos…

Booth lo había hecho solo para mi, y por algún motivo que desconozco se había caído todo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El jarrón que contenía las flores estaba todo esparcido por el suelo, el plato en que estaba la tostada con mermelada estaba a la otra punta de la cocina, un cubierto estaba situado debajo la mesa y el otro debajo de la silla, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando vi a Booth, su mano toda sangrando y con una cara de dolor…

-Booth!! Que te ha pasado?? – dije toda alarmada arrodillándome a su lado.

-Eii Bones! No te quería despertar, es que te estaba preparándote el desayuno y mira…

Sólo se había cortado, estaba preparándome el desayuno pero al coger la bandeja para llevármela a la cama se cortó con el cuchillo y se le cayó todo. Lo que yo siempre pienso… un auténtico caballero…

-Booth.. no hacía falta, mira que ha pasado por mi culpa…- dije inspeccionándole la mano por si tenía un corte grave.

-Shhh.. tranquila no es nada, ve al comedor vale? Yo me las arreglo solo. – dijo levantándome el mentón con su mano buena para que lo mirara.

-Con una condición. – no quería sentirme culpable por todo esto..

-Cual – me dijo con ojos "no te esfuerces que no me vas a convencer".

-No me mires con esa cara! Haber, mi condición es que te cure la mano y tú tranquilamente podrás recoger todo esto.

-Vale, trato hecho. Pero ya te digo que no es para tanto, es solo un pequeño corte.

-Booth, entre un 21 y un 23 por ciento de los accidentes que se producen en el sector cárnico son atribuibles a cortes y pinchazos ocasionados, principalmente, por cuchillos y otras herramientas cortantes. Dicha cifra conlleva una pérdida de 12 días de baja de media por accidente, lo que da una idea de la gravedad que puede alcanzar este tipo de lesiones, además es probable que se te infecte.

-Bieeen, bien, cúrame esto para acabar de una vez con esta chapuza.

Le sonreí en satisfacción y lo llevé al cuarto de baño.

-Siéntate. – le ordené.

Él se sentó mientras yo iba cogiendo el botiquín que siempre tengo guardado en uno de los armarios por si pasa un accidente como el de ahora.

-Bien. Dame la mano. – él obedeció, me situé delante de él y empecé primero quitándole la sangre de la herida que ya ha dejado de derramar para luego limpiar la infección y ponerle una venda alrededor de la herida y para acabar le di un besito en la zona de la herida, no se porqué pero me acuerdo que eso mismo me lo hacía mi madre y yo me sentía mejor.

Levanté la mirada para perderme en esos ojos marrones que desprendían calor y mucho cariño.

-Ya he terminado. – le dije sin apartar la vista aún.

Él no dijo nada, solo nos quedamos mirando por un instante.

-Lo siento. - solo atiné a decir.

-Que sientes? – me preguntó con cara extraña y en ese momento mis tripas sonaron con fuerza.

-Por esto, es que tengo hambre… - le dije un poco sonrojada.

Se rió dulcemente y me contestó: -No pasa nada, yo también empiezo a tener hambre.- se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y añadió: -Vamos a preparar nuestro desayuno.

Nos comimos el desayuno entre miradas y muchos roces de parte de los dos. Aún no me podría creer que estaba con el hombre que había soñado toda mi vida, en mi casa, en mi cocina y en mi corazón. Nunca he sido de ese tipo de chicas en que se enamorara a la primera de cambio pero con él era diferente, aparte de que llevamos más de cinco años trabajando juntos, seguía siendo diferente y sobretodo muy especial. No quería cambiar ese momento por nada en el mundo, incluso si me ofrecieran un trabajo mejor, NUNCA. No es por presumir, pero el trabajo que tengo ahora, ya es el mejor. I igualmente si me ofrecieran otro, no lo aceptaría porque por una vez en la vida tengo todo lo que ansié aquí, en Washington DC.

-Te veo muy pensativa, te pasa algo Bones? – Booth me sacó de mis pensamientos enseguida.

-Qué? Ah, nono, es solo que estaba pensando en lo muy afortunada que soy.

-No te creas. – dijo con indiferencia volviendo la mirada al plato.

-Que quieres decir con eso? – le pregunté al no entender su respuesta.

-Que el afortunado de aquí soy yo, por tener una mujer como tú.

Antes de poderle contestar sonó el teléfono de casa. Le mandé una mirada de interrogante a Booth a lo que él me respondió con una cara de no saber nada.

-Brennan. –contesté al llegar al teléfono.

-Brennan cariño!! Por fin te encuentro, te he estado llamando miles de veces a tu móvil.

-Lo siento Angela, he tenido unos días muy atareados. – le dije lanzando una mirada pícara a Booth que también me respondió con otra.

-Si seguro… con un tal agente del FBI cierto?

-Bueno… no vas mal encaminada. – se me escapó una risa nerviosa.

-QUE?? Enseriooo??? No me estarás engañando Brennan..

-No, no te engaño, porque razón lo tendría que hacer?- le dije en tono inocente, ya que no entendía la razón de por qué engañarla.

En ese momento noté como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda dejando pequeños rastros de besos en mi cuello.

-Nada cariño, yo ya me entiendo.

Por un momento se reino el silencio mientras Booth seguía besando mi cuello.

-Bueno Angela…- en ese momento sin querer se me escapó un pequeño gemido al cual Booth no pudo evitar no oírlo y empezó a reír suavemente dándome cosquillas con su aliento en mi cuello. –Que… te tengo que dejar, luego hablamos.

No dejé que Angela se despidiera y apagué el teléfono antes de que empezara a marearme con sus preguntas.

Me giré lentamente para tener a Booth de frente y empezamos a besarnos, nunca me cansaré de hacer eso y nunca quiero que Booth se canse de mi ni de mis besos, porque él para mi… _lo es todo…_


End file.
